Only Mine: Anzu's Redemption
by Natoya
Summary: Anzu had the vague sensation of falling, worrying briefly that the fall from such a height would kill her. How silly of her to think so. She was already dead.


Author Notes: Hello there dear readers, I am posting something new. :D I have had this sitting on my comp for a while, (those of you who stalk my livejournal however might have already read this) and since Only Mine is now complete again, I figured it was a good time to post this. It's a one-shot ficlet that digs a little deeper into Anzu's story, (sorry to you AtemuxYugi fans who wanted more of that) hopefully showing a side of her that I hinted at but didn't actually go into in Only Mine. I hope you enjoy this extra ficlet that accompanies Only Mine.

WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS RELIGIOUS-NESS. I didn't go too into religion here, but I thought I'd post a warning anyway since it is included. I kept it vague, and yes, I did mesh ancient beliefs/modern beliefs. Don't give me any lip about my choice or that it should have been written a different way because- (insert reason here.) I kept it this way on purpose, because the focus of this fic wasn't supposed to be about religion, but about Anzu's struggle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p><em>(Recap)<em>

_"Princess Anzu," Atemu started again. "You are hereby sentenced to death, for the crimes you have committed against me, my lover, and the country of Khemet as a whole. Do you have any last words?"_

_Anzu lifted her tearful gaze to Atemu's ruby orbs, knowing it would be the last time she would be permitted to look into them._

_"Tell my D-Daddy that I l-love him." Anzu choked up, trying to expel the last of her sentence. Atemu nodded and turned, heading back up to the platform. The guards gripped her arms and began following him. As Anzu's feet touched the wooden steps that would take her to her death, her body rebelled. She didn't want to die! She wasn't ready yet! Anzu flailed, beginning to sob loudly again._

_"P-Please! No! I-I don't want to d-die!" Anzu hit her knees again, forcing the guards to drag her up the rest of the steps. They carried her over to the wooden block where she would lay her head, and she kicked, screaming. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Atemu strode forward, and he gripped her chin in his hand, keeping it in place. His ruby orbs burned into her blue eyes, and she was silenced instantly._

_"Princess, do not shame yourself further." Atemu told her evenly. Anzu hiccuped as he released her, and he instructed the guards to step back. They stood on either side of the wooden block, waiting. Anzu trembled before Atemu and his priests, knowing there was nothing more she could do. It was indeed all over. She could run, but they would catch her. Then they would carry her back and execute her, and she would be doubly shamed forever more for such a cowardly act._

_Anzu steeled herself, turning around and stepped forward, her bare feet tapping the wood underneath them as she walked. Anzu held her head high and knelt gracefully to her knees, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. Anzu bent forward, placing her head on the wooden block. The executioner gave a grunt as he lifted the axe above his head, Anzu flinching as she heard the scrape of metal, and a moment later, there was a loud whooshing noise._

_A second later, Anzu's world went black._

* * *

><p>Dark, it was so dark. All around her, nothing but pitch black darkness. Anzu had the vague sensation of falling, worrying briefly that the fall from such a height would kill her.<p>

How silly of her to think so.

She was already dead.

Lifting a hand above her, Anzu wasn't too surprised that it was see-through. Being dead, did she even have senses? Was she just a fragment of who she used to be, a vague consciousness left over? Or was this her soul, plummeting to Hell? Was she even going to Hell? Maybe this was Hell, falling forever in eternal darkness, only sort of aware of herself.

_"I will never belong to you!"_

The voice startled Anzu, breaking her from her thoughts. It sounded around her, echoing loudly, forcing her to clasp her hands over her ears.

_"I will never marry you!" _

_"I sensed your black heart from the beginning!"_

_"I love Yugi!" _

A sob burst forth from Anzu's throat, (or did it? Did she even have a voice?) and she imagined? closing her eyes, trying to make the hurtful words go away. That voice, she knew that voice, had once wanted to hear that voice whisper sweet endearments to her. Opening her eyes, a name sprang forth from her lips.

"Atemu..."

Anzu remembered what had happened when she was alive. She had fallen for a Pharaoh, cursed him, lost him to another, and was executed for her crimes against him. So, was this her fate? To fall forever in darkness, hearing the most hurtful things he had ever said to her over and over again for all eternity? If that was so, she wanted to forget again, to become that simple floating consciousness that she had been but a moment ago.

_"Goodbye Princess. May the lessons you have learned carry over into your next life and ensure you a peaceful and happy life."_

Anzu's eyes widened. She knew that voice as well. It was Duke's voice! Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about his words. Even after her death, after all the terrible things she did to him and made him do, Duke could not let go of his loyalty and kindness towards her. Anzu realized then that she truly had not deserved such a wonderful and loyal bodyguard, and she regretted all the horrible things she had done to him.

Suddenly, a bright white light blinded her. When she could next see again, Anzu found herself standing in what looked like a grand hallway. It was full of golden pillars and the floor under her bare feet was white, smooth, and cool to the touch. Where was this beautiful place? There was no way this was Paradise; she knew she didn't deserve a place there because of everything she had done.

"Anzu, child of King Lionel, ruler of the land known as Nubia," A loud, commanding voice boomed forth from the hallway, scaring her. "come forward." Anzu began to tremble, knowing full well who it was that had spoken to her.

"God..." Anzu murmured, her eyes wide. Reluctantly, knowing the penalty that surely awaited her, Anzu stepped foward as asked. She came to a rather large door, shiny with gold, that opened of its own accord before her.

Anzu wrapped her arms around her body as she entered, finding herself standing in a large room that seemed empty. All that stood in the room was a ivory and gold throne at the end of the room. Blinking, Anzu stared for a moment. There was no one in this room but herself. She cautiously approached the throne, her feet making no sound on the floor beneath them. "Hello?" Anzu questioned, though it came out sounding more like a whisper. Clearing her throat, Anzu tried again. "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Anzu, Princess of Nubia, do you know where you are?" The voice had changed, becoming more feminine , leading Anzu to believe another speaker had appeared. But when Anzu looked around, she still saw no one.

"N-no." Anzu stuttered. "All I know is that... I'm no longer among the living." Anzu cast her eyes downward, a teardrop making its way down her face. At least, that's what it felt like. Anzu had no idea if she could even cry anymore.

"This is where you are to be judged worthy or unworthy to enter Paradise." The voice took on a slightly comforting tone, and it only served to make Anzu feel guilty, because she knew she would be deemed unworthy. "Anzu, do you know why you are here?"

"I did horrible things that resulted in my execution," Anzu answered truthfully. "I wronged a wonderful person, tried to take away his love and have it for my own. I spurned a great man who's only crime was to love me, and I did nothing worth allowing me into Paradise."

"This is true." The voice switched back to the one who had greeted her, and there was no doubt in the voice as it spoke. It seemed to Anzu that it was sealing her fate. "You have not redeemed yourself enough to be allowed into Paradise." The voice went on, and Anzu felt a deep feeling of despair beginning to dwell inside her.

"I understand." Anzu whispered. "My only place now is..." Anzu trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Do not be so rash to assume our judgment is so black and white." Anzu glanced up, surprise widening her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"We sense something in you, something drastic that took place in your soul as you awaited your death. It is this something, Anzu, that has spared you the fate of being sent to Amit, or in other words, oblivion."

Anzu could not believe what she was hearing. She was not to be damned for the rest of eternity? Then what was to become of her? Trembling, being humbled by the generosity being bestowed upon her, Anzu sank to her knees, showing her respect and gratitude. "M-may I ask...what is to become of me then?" Anzu questioned.

"You will be granted the gift of a second chance," The voice responded, switching back to the feminine voice. "This is not a gift we give to every soul who comes here, but only to those whom have earned such a chance. You, in the end, truly regretted the crimes you committed, and while that was not enough to save your life or grant you entry to Paradise, it was enough to earn you a chance to start again."

"I-I'm not sure what you mean." Anzu lowered her eyes to the floor again, mulling the words over in her mind. A second chance? To do what?

"You will be reborn," The voice continued. "You will live your life again and attempt to be a good woman, and if you have lived a good life, then you will earn entry to Paradise. Fail this task Anzu, and there will be no third chance, no matter how regretful of your actions you are. Fail, and the only penalty awaiting you is eternal damnation. Do you understand now?"

Anzu processed this information, her eyes wide as she stared at the polished floor. Had she truly just been told she would be given another chance to live a good life? Tears of disbelief and gratitude filled her eyes, blurring her vision. "Thank you," Anzu whispered. "Thank you so much. I will not fail this opportunity so generously given to me, I promise."

"Good. Now, close your eyes and fear not the change you will feel come over you. When next we see you, we hope to see a changed woman." The final words were spoken by the more masculine voice.

"Thank you." Anzu couldn't help the sob that escaped her as she spoke. She closed her eyes as instructed and waited. For a long moment, nothing happened, and Anzu began to fear that perhaps this was all in her head and she just imagined such a wondrous encounter. The thoughts were wiped away however, when she began to feel strange, sleepy even. Daring not to open her eyes for fear disobedience would mean instant failure, Anzu kept them closed and tried not to panic. Her thoughts began to feel fuzzy, as if she were dizzy, about to pass out.

The feeling grew stronger still, until Anzu had the sensation of blacking out, her world going dark once more.

* * *

><p>"Okay, one more good push on three! Ready? One...two...three!"<p>

A few moments later, a female doctor held in her arms a beautiful, wailing baby girl. Chuckling softly, she waited for the cord to be cut before handing the bundle over to a nurse for a quick clean-up. The brown-haired woman who had just given birth lay back, breathing a deep sigh of relief. Finally, the hard part was over, and her baby was in the world. She waited patiently until the nurse came back, holding her child wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's such a pretty baby, and completely healthy." The nurse gushed as she handed the child to her mother, who cuddled her and stared down at her with eyes full of love. Her husband leaned in close, reaching over to touch the baby's little nose.

"She gorgeous, and she looks just like you." He whispered to his wife before kissing her cheek.

"She's got your eyes, my love."

"What are we going to name her?" The man asked, not able to take his eyes off the little girl who stared back with tear-filled blue eyes.

"Hm... How about we name her after your mother?" The woman responded, chuckling as the baby began to wave her arms. The man stared down at the wailing baby for the longest time, warmth and love shining in his sky blue eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Tea."

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated. :)<p> 


End file.
